


Did It Break Us? - Part 3

by LoveYourArtFriend



Series: Did It Break Us? [3]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Captain America - All Media Types, Chris Evans - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Romance, Steve Rogers Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 12:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19946500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveYourArtFriend/pseuds/LoveYourArtFriend





	Did It Break Us? - Part 3

And then there was Tony, the third love of your life after your father and Steve. The man who flew your parents to your wedding and paid for all their expenses. The man who couldn't wait to steal you away from Steve on any given afternoon and claim you as his ‘Science Sis’ in the lab. The man who saw your interaction with the team as nothing less than essential and your relationship with Pepper blossom into a strong sisterhood that neither of you had experienced before. As much as he loved Pepper though, he knew you understood his messed up mind better than her, better than anyone and you had a knack for being able to explain his ramblings to the team, no matter how bizarre. 

Tony loved you immensely, but now things were different. Now he was afraid. Being responsible for Ultron meant that he felt guilty for all the things that went wrong, including your injuries and Pietro’s death. Worry filled his head constantly. He was treading lightly with Steve, still trying to get on his good side but it was quite apparent that their relationship was strained.

PP: Hi, F/n! I have a huge favor to ask you.

You: What’s up?

PP: I’m supposed to be at MIT tomorrow to help Tony present the September Foundation. I just can’t bring myself to do it. 

You: I’d do anything for you, Pep. Send me your notes.

Ding

PP: You are a Godsend and I love you forever, you know that right?

You: Love you, too...and we’re going to have a long talk about you and Tony.

PP: Wouldn’t expect anything less!

~~~~~~

“Help me out, what’s the MIT mission statement? ‘To generate, disseminate and preserve knowledge. And work with others to bring it to bear on the world’s great challenges.’ Well, you are the others and quiet as it’s kept, the challenges facing you are the greatest mankind’s ever known. Plus, most of you are broke! Oh, I’m sorry, rather, you were. As of this moment, every student has been made an equal recipient of the inaugural September Foundation Grant, as in, all of your projects have just been approved and funded. No strings, no taxes, just reframe the future! Starting now.”

As the crowd roared and Tony waited for them to come down from their financial high, the teleprompter moved to his next line. He stared in disbelief as Pepper’s name was glaring at him, taunting him. He tried to speak as he opened his mouth. The congregation had calmed and awaited his next words with bated breath.

“Excuse me. Pardon me,” you hurried to the side stage while trying to button up your blazer.

“Mrs. Rogers?” the Dean shook his head in disbelief as he stepped back to allow you through.

“Yup, good day, Sir. Thank you for having us here today,” you briefly placed your hand on his shoulder. “But if you’ll excuse me, please, I need to help that wonderful man out there,” you stopped briefly and clipped the microphone on your lapel.

“Oh, absolutely, Mrs. Rogers. I can’t wait to meet with you both afterward.” You gave a quick smile.

You glanced up at Tony and your face suddenly saddened. He stood, motionless, frozen. Casually you walked onto the stage and directed yourself toward him with the largest smile you could muster. “Are you at a loss for words to introduce my awesomeness?”

The congregation rose to their feet and erupted with screams and clapping. Tony’s head snapped to the left, his eyes in disbelief at your presence.

You waved to the crowd as you made your way to center stage, arms out to hug Tony. “What would you do without me?” you whispered in his ear, then gave a reassuring smile and kiss on his cheek, a look of shock still mulling over his face. 

“Steve?” he whispered back.

“Mission in Lagos.” Relief overtook his facial expression causing the corner of his mouth to curl into his typical Stark smirk. He grabbed your hand and turned to the crowd.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, for those of you who live under a rock…” the auditorium laughed, “...my mathematical partner in crime, my Science Sis, my best friend, an MIT Alumni, and your favorite half of ‘the Americas’ and mine...I give you…...but I want her back…..F/n Rogers!!”

Cheers broke out again as Tony gave your hand a squeeze before heading off stage. Tony turned to the students, “Go break some eggs!”

“The one and only, Tony Stark, ladies and gentlemen,” you announced as you stood smiling and waiting patiently for the crowd to settle before reading from the teleprompter. 

As you went on about the Foundation, Tony stood side stage and watched in awe how you commanded the audience. Ever since you and Steve were married, your aura became like royalty to the public. Everyone loved you and wanted to hear what you had to say. Tony could command a room through his gadgetry and inventions - sometimes alcohol and parties were his driving factor to entice a crowd. But your presence and your voice lured everyone in and sustained their thirst for information. Anything you had to say, they wanted to hear it. You were a people person, no doubt about it. Tony loved that about you although he was also jealous you could steal his spotlight, unintentionally, of course. Tony wished he and Pepper were as strong as you and Steve, ‘The Americas’ he affectionately called you in public, ‘Steve's much better half’ in private. You would do anything for your friends and today, you didn’t steal Tony’s spotlight, you helped him look better in it.

~~~~~~

“Don’t harang me about it, F/n.”

“I’ll harang you all I want, Tony. Whether we were there or not, people would have died. If we weren’t there, you’d be blaming yourself.”

“But people did die.”

“And you’re still blaming yourself. You didn’t think twice about it until Mrs. Spencer cornered you and blamed you for her son’s death. Tony, when does it end? You can’t take everyone’s grief on your shoulders.”

“You seem a little heartless, Rogers.”

“Screw you, Tony! Urrrgh! Do you not understand what I’m trying to say?” you blurted. “What part of what we do is considered normal?” Tony looked at you and tried not to blow a gasket. “Tony,” you breathed a sigh so you could both calm down, “we deal with some pretty weird shit and when weird shit happens, people tend to get hurt or killed. Do you agree?” you whispered softly. He nodded his head, his face softening a bit. “Honey, we always try to save the day,” you put your hand on his cheek, “but people will always blame us because we’re there in the middle of it. They need scapegoats to point their fingers at.” You brought his forehead to your lips. “You can’t blame yourself or the group’s actions because the people say so. We’re there to help and without us, it could be a lot worse. I’m not saying we’re perfect, we do make mistakes and that’s when people think we’re responsible.”

“I love you, F/n, but you’re not entirely right. We can’t hide those mistakes. Our mistakes take lives and we seem to be letting that major point conveniently fade away. We need to have something put into place.”

You looked him in the eye and knew he would battle you to the end of the Earth about this matter. Not knowing what else to say, you brushed his cheek with your hand and turned to leave the room. Neither of you were mad. Neither of you could agree.

~~~~~~

As she sat watching the news, you sat behind Wanda and wrapped your arms around her shoulders. “You shouldn’t be watching this.”

“It’s my fault.”

“That’s not true.”

“They’re being very specific.”

“Please don’t blame yourself.”

Wanda laid her head on your arms when surprisingly, her television was turned off. You both turned toward the door and saw Steve setting the remote control on the nearby side table. Turning back to Wanda, you gave her a quick kiss on the temple, “I’ll go make us some tea.” She nodded in silence as you climbed off her bed and Steve made his way in. He grabbed your hand as you approached and lifted it to his lips, kissing his thank you on your skin for helping Wanda through this tough time.

Steve sat beside Wanda, his hands in his lap, “F/n’s right, you can’t blame yourself. I should’ve clocked that bomb vest long before you had to deal with it. Rumlow said ‘Bucky’ and all of a sudden I was a 16-year-old kid again in Brooklyn….and people died. It’s on me.”

“It’s on both of us.”

“This job, we try to save as many people as we can. Sometimes that doesn’t mean everybody. But if we can’t find a way to live with that, then next time maybe nobody gets saved.”

~~~~~~

The team met in the dining area. You huffed at the sight of Secretary Ross but settled into a seat beside Wanda, bringing her prepared tea in her favorite mug. Ross started to speak and what flew from his lips was a shock to the team, except for Tony. You darted your eyes to his uncomfortable form, sitting uncharacteristically behind Steve. If he could have read your mind, he would have heard you scream ‘I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU WENT THROUGH WITH THIS, ASS HOLE!’ For his sake, he was lucky he wasn’t telepathic, then Wanda nudged your elbow. You forgot she could feel your energy. Shit!

“The world owes the Avengers an unpayable debt,” Ross started. “You have fought for us, protected us, risked your lives…but while a great many people see you as heroes, there are some… who would prefer the word ‘vigilantes.’”

“And what word would you use, Mr. Secretary?” Natasha asked.

“How about ‘dangerous.’ What would you call a group of U.S.-based enhanced individuals who routinely ignore sovereign borders and inflict their will wherever they choose and who, frankly, seem unconcerned about what they leave behind?” He turned and activated the large screen behind him. News footage from past Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D. matters flash on the screen as he spoke.

“New York.”

Rhodey slowly turned to Natasha, saddened by the effects of the Chitauri on the city.

“Washington D.C.”

Sam looked down at the table at the sight of the Helicarriers smashing into the Triskelion.

“Sokovia.”

He directed his gaze at you which made you turn your eyes away, then glance briefly at Steve while trying to calmly exhale. Steve’s face was unmistakably sad as he looked into your eyes. His vision was slightly distracted as he noticed Wanda’s movement. She didn’t even turn her head from the screen but slid her hand across the table to hold yours.

“Lagos.” Wanda started fidgeting while looking at the footage and you squeeze her hand. 

Steve saw how uncomfortable she was and intervened. “Okay, that's enough.”

As if the video wasn’t adequate torture, Ross started up again, “For the past four years, you've operated with unlimited power and no supervision. That's an arrangement the governments of the world can no longer tolerate. But I think we have a solution.” He placed a thick document on the desk and passed it to Wanda. “The Sokovia Accords. Approved by 117 countries, it states that the Avengers shall no longer be a private organization. Instead, they'll operate under the supervision of a United Nations panel only when, and if that panel deems it necessary.”

“The Avengers were formed to make the world a safer place. I feel we've done that,” Steve stated, confidently.

“Tell me, Captain, do you know where Thor and Banner are right now?” Steve looked up and met Ross' eyes. “If I misplaced a couple of thirty megaton nukes, you can bet there'd be consequences. Compromise. Reassurance. That's how the world works. Believe me, this is the middle ground.”

“So was Fury’s idea in vain?” you stood from your chair and walked toward the head of the table.

“What are you getting at Mrs. Rogers?” Ross huffed, annoyed.

“Humor me, Mr. Secretary,” you peered as you walked past him in your ‘don’t piss me off because you’d better be listening to what I have to say’ mode.

“Oh, here we go,” Tony whispered under his breath. Natasha smirked and bowed her head so no one would notice...but Steve did. 

“So, I remember a certain Director being _**very**_ passionate about a little something called the Avenger Initiative. He wanted to bring together this group of individuals…..oh, pardon me, this group of ‘remarkable’ individuals to see if they could become something more. To see if they could work together when we needed them to, to fight the battles we,” you pointed to yourself, “never could.” You kept your hand over your heart, “Don't’ forget I was S.H.I.E.L.D., Secretary Ross. S.H.I.E.L.D. fought for this and still needed help, thus the Avengers. What makes you think you’re prepared for a crisis, Mr. Secretary?” Pointing at everyone at the table, “These people fought against nemeses you didn’t even know existed,” you stated as you paced past him and turned on your heel, “entities that I truly believe you are not equipped to handle on your own.”

“Ms. Rogers, we…..”

“Did we lose innocent people along the way?” you cut Ross off. “Yes, and it makes me want to vomit.” Tony looked at you, not realizing you felt that way. “But, Mr. Secretary, where would we be if this team didn’t try? Can you say it would be any better or worse if _**you**_ handled it? This team would put their lives on the line in a heartbeat and now you want to pick and choose when they can help?”

“Well, that was a lovely speech Mrs. Rogers but the damage has been done and 117 countries want the Avengers safeguarded. Three days from now, the U.N. meets in Vienna to ratify the Accords so I’ll leave you to talk it over.”

“And if we come to a decision you don’t like?” Natasha asked.

“Then you retire.”

Secretary Ross turned past you to walk out the door when he caught a faint whisper from your lips, “Prick!”

The team exchanged glances across the table as you slouched down into your chair. They took turns discussing the issue and you could tell there was already division among them. Steve stood from his chair and made his way over to you, grabbing the document on his way. Tony argued the team needed to be put in check. Natasha swayed to both sides although you knew she’d see the benefits from both angles and use them to her benefit. Vision tried to make the team see why things happen the way they do, how the Avengers create catastrophe which fuelled Sam’s fire. Steve handed you the document then bent over and scooped you from the chair, sitting himself down and placing you on his lap. You opened the accords and together, scanned the pages, still listening to the internal arguing in the room.

After an hour, everyone was heated and exhausted, all trying to make each other see their point of view.

“What if there is somewhere we need to go, and they don't let us? We may not be perfect, but the safest hands are still our own,” Steve commented, still perusing the pages with you.

Bzzzz. Bzzzz.

You felt Steve’s phone buzz in his shirt pocket so you picked it out for him. He swiped the screen and held it for you both to see.

**She’s gone. In her sleep.**


End file.
